


Legendary Revenge

by elegantcollectionkoala



Category: LinkedUniverse-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantcollectionkoala/pseuds/elegantcollectionkoala
Summary: The ring is the First Gen ring from Oracle of Seasons/Ages and it makes Link look like the Zelda 1 Link.  I've been wanting to write about it since I discovered it, but couldn't think of anything good.





	Legendary Revenge

“Holy Hylia, Hyrule!” Legend screamed, face turning bright red as tears started to stream down it. “How much Goron spice did you put in this?!” He pulled out a bottle of premium milk and chugged it.

“Uh, which one was that?” Hyrule asked, looking into the pot he was still stirring for some reason.

“The red powder,” Wild answered calmly, pushing his bowl away.

“Oh, I accidently dumped the whole thing in. I didn’t think it would be that big a deal since there’s other stuff mixed in with it.”

“It’s a big deal,” Legend sniffed. “Does anyone else have milk?” His voice cracked, tears still pouring down his face, now mingled with sweat.

Wild, Time, and Twilight each handed him a bottle of milk and he chugged all three in less than thirty seconds.

“Who’s idea was it to let you cook?”

“I needed a break, sorry,” Wild winced.

“So, is no one going to eat this?” Hyrule asked awkwardly.

Eight heads shook adamantly. Even Wild, who was infamous for eating everything, refused to touch his bowl now.

Hyrule just shrugged. “More for me, then.” He dug in and didn’t even flinch as he made his way through his first bowl. 

The others stared at him in awe for a few minutes before settling down and turning to their own devices. 'I suppose he had to cook for himself before meeting us. He must have brutally murdered all of his taste buds a long time ago,' Legend thought, studying Hyrule as he served himself a second bowl.

“You alright, Legend?” Four asked cautiously.

“No, I don’t think I’ll be able to taste anything for a month,” he answered weakly, wiping his forehead. “Also, I just chugged four bottles of milk and I’m already starting to regret it.”

Four chuckled. “Well, we all appreciate your sacrifice.”

Legend grunted in acknowledgement. He glanced around the camp. “Hey, do you mind if we talk privately for a second?”

Four shrugged and followed Legend away from the camp.

“I need to get revenge, and I have a plan, but I’m going to need everyone’s help.”

After Legend explained the plan to Four, they returned to the group and Four led Hyrule away so Legend could fill everyone else in on it.

\-------

Hyrule woke up contently to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of bacon cooking. He sat up and stretched, humming softly and looking around at the others. Time was going through his inventory, Twilight and Warriors were arguing good naturedly, Four was kicking Wind awake before moving on to Sky. Wild was cooking and chatting amiably with… wait. Who was that? Hyrule didn’t recognize the person talking to Wild. He had fluffy brown hair, a round nose, and a simple green tunic with a brown undershirt. Hyrule looked around. No one else seemed surprised to see the stranger. He looked back at him with a frown. The stranger actually did look a bit familiar, now that he thought about it. He blinked a few times. 'Hang on a sec, he looks like me!' Hyrule thought, looking down at himself. The stranger looked like a carbon copy of him.

“Hey, Time,” Hyrule said, approaching the hero in question. “Who is that?”

Time didn’t answer. He just kept digging through his bag.

“Time? Hey, can you hear me?” Hyrule waved his hands in front of the oblivious hero’s face. Time didn’t react at all.

Hyrule’s frown deepened and he went around the group, trying to get someone’s attention. No one noticed him. Finally he approached his doppelganger. He firmly planted himself next to him and put his hands on his hips.

“Hey! I don’t know who you are or what you did, but if you don’t fix this right now, I will… uh, be very angry!”

The double whipped his head to the side, mimicking Hyrule’s frown perfectly. His eyes passed right over Hyrule like he wasn’t even there. “Did you guys hear something?”

Seven people shook their heads. 

“You alright, Hyrule?” Four asked the doppelganger.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the double answered. He turned back to his conversation with a shrug.

“No!” the real Hyrule yelled. “He’s not Hyrule, I am!”

No one responded. Hyrule sighed in defeat. He’d figure this out. In the meantime, this was going to be a long day.

Breakfast was soon served, and Wild had made just enough food for everyone in the group to get some except Hyrule. At this point, he was resigned to his fate and dug last night’s leftovers out of his bag. He thought it tasted fine, anyway.

When they left camp and started the day’s long trudge from nowhere to somewhere boring, Hyrule kept a close eye on his double. He was actually impressed. He was doing a good job of mimicking Hyrule’s body language. 

About an hour into the walk, Hyrule realized someone was missing. At the same time, he noticed his doppelganger wearing an accessory he’s never seen. There was a ring with a red Z on his finger. Then it clicked.

“Legend, you asshole!” Hyrule yelled as he yanked the ring off his double’s finger.

There was a flash of light and Hyrule’s doppelganger was replaced with a smirking Legend.

“Took you long enough.” Legend snatched his ring back and put it in a box. “That was for dinner, by the way.”

“It wasn’t that bad!” Hyrule retorted as the rest of the group laughed at his expense.

“Legend, I’ve been wanting to ask,” Four said. “Where did you even get a ring that makes you look like Hyrule?”

Legend shrugged nonchalantly. “I found it in a tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ring is the First Gen ring from Oracle of Seasons/Ages and it makes Link look like the Zelda 1 Link. I've been wanting to write about it since I discovered it, but couldn't think of anything good.


End file.
